


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: Sylvie and the girls head out for a girls night. Some brettsey fluff too.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I guess I am in the mood to write this week. And I haven't written stories since high school! I studied engineering in college, and there was no creative writing involved there. So it has been a long time, but I am really enjoying it now. So here is another short one for my brettsey fam!
> 
> I really hope they start filming new episodes soon, but it seems impossible given the circumstances :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one!

"Okay, so I'll be home by 1. Don't wait up for me," Sylvie says as she gives Matt a quick peck on his lips.

She is dressed in a black cocktail dress, with smokey eyes and her hair straightened and let down.

It had been a while since she had gone out for a girls night. Foster finally had a day off from her busy med school schedule, so Stella, Brett and Lin had decided to hit some clubs and unwind.

"Sure, have fun. And you look stunning," Matt replies as he smiles at her, and Sylvie blushes. "Promise me, you girls will stay safe. And call me if you need me to pick you up," Matt says with a stern look on his face, pointing his finger at her.

Her phone buzzes, and she checks it to see that it's Foster telling her to hurry downstairs.

"Okay, I have to go now. I love you," Sylvie says and she rushes out the door.

"Love you too!" Matt calls after her.

He hopes that they won't get into too much trouble, with Foster around, you never know.

The girls are waiting in Stella's car, and yell "Finally!" in unison when they see Sylvie walking towards them.

"Okay girls, let's have some fun tonight!" Foster says as she turns up the volume on the car stereo. Cindy Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" is playing on the radio and the girls start to sing along.

_Oh girls just want to have_   
_That's all they really want_   
_Some fun_   
_When the working day is done_   
_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_   
_Oh girls just wanna have fun!_

"I can't have too much fun though, guys, I have a Girls on Fire thing tomorrow too, so I can't afford to have a hangover!" Stella says.

The girls just say, "Sure, we'll see about that!"

They reach the club and make their way inside. The DJ is playing some loud dance music and Foster remarks as she starts grooving, "Oh she's cute, and that girl can spin!"

Sylvie laughs, thinking Foster will probably be taking the DJ home tonight. "I have missed you so much, partner!"

"Me too! Okay let's do some shots! Lin, let's see what you're made of," Foster shouts, with enthusiasm.

Stella just gets herself a cocktail and watches in amusement, as the three of them start downing tequila shots one after the other. Foster is still fine after five shots, and calls the bartender for another round. Lin and Sylvie start to get tipsy and laugh hysterically about some call they had earlier in the week that happened at a club.

"C'mon let's dance!" Sylvie says in excitement after downing the last shot and the girls make their way into the crowd.

They're waving their hands in the air and dancing, feeling happier than ever because they have their best friends in the world with them. Foster gets another round of shots, and Lin runs toward the ladies room as soon she downs it.

"I've got her," Stella says as she follows Lin.

"Sooo when does the DJ get off?" Sylvie asks, slurring her words.

"Maybe around 1, I don't know Brett," Foster replies. "I don't know if I want to keep having one night stands anymore. I think I want to try to give a real relationship a shot now. I'm going to be a surgeon, I have got my professional life back on track again. I need to get my personal life sorted out too"

"Awww, I'm so proud of you Foster! You've grown so much. I'm sure you will find the right person soon," Sylvie says as she cups Foster's face.

"Okay you're gonna make me cry. Let's go back to the dancing!" Foster says smiling.

"Yesss I want to dance on the bartop!" Sylvie exclaims and pulls Foster by the hand tugs her towards the bar.

"Uhh I don't think that's a good idea, Brett," Foster says, but Sylvie is already climbing on top of a bar stool and stands on the bar. She loses her balance for a second but spreads her arms out to steady herself. She starts laughing and dancing, and all the men at the bar start cheering for her. Foster is standing down in front of her, holding her arm out, pleading Sylvie to come down, but she doesn't hear. So Foster gives the men a death stare and tells them to mind their business.

Back at the apartment, Matt is sitting on the bed thinking of going to sleep. He texts Sylvie goodnight and hopes she is having fun, and that his ringer will be on if she calls. He gets an immediate reply.

"Guess what? I'm dancing on the bartop! Like the girls in Coyote Ugly! Goodnight, Matt" - Sylvie

What?! Matt immediately gets off the bed, grabs his keys and throws on his jacket and heads for his truck.

"I'm on my way" - Matt

"My boyfriend is comingggg hereee!" Sylvie shouts, looking very happy after reading Matt's text. She has been away from him only a few hours but she misses him so much. The guys watching her at the bar slowly disperse.

"Really Sylvie? You can hear the buzz from your phone when Matt texts but you can't hear me when I tell you get down?" Foster shakes her head in exasperation.

Sylvie shrugs and gives her an apologetic look and continues to dance. Foster heads to the ladies room to find Stella. Maybe she will have better luck getting Sylvie down.

"Okay, I'm going to get some water for Violet, but she'll be fine," Stella tells Foster as she spots her walking towards her. "Where's Sylvie?"

Foster looks guilty and points her finger up at the bar.

"Oh my god! Casey is going to kill us! How did this happen?!" Stella asks, looking horrified.

"She just had a little too much to drink. C'mon let's try to get her down," Foster says as she takes Stella to the bar.

Matt enters the club at that moment and can immediately see a blonde dancing around on top of the bar. He also sees Stella and Foster trying to get her down, and jogs up to them.

"Maaattt you're here!" Sylvie giggles and her face lights up at the sight of Matt.

"C'mon let's get you down," Matt says softly as he holds both of his arms out. Sylvie leans forward and puts her hands on his shoulders for support, and he lifts her by the waist, off the bartop and slowly lowers her down.

"I missed you so much, Matt!" Sylvie says, still slurring her words.

They are face to face now and extremely close, and Matt still has his arms around her waist. She kisses him and then taps his nose with her finger and says "boop!" and laughs as she scrunches up her nose.

She is adorable when she's drunk Matt thinks.

"Okay ladies, I think she's done for the night. I'll take her home. Where's Lin?" Matt asks, looking around for the young paramedic, holding Sylvie.

"Oh she had a little too much to drink too," Stella says. "But she will be just fine. We'll take her home. You take care of Sylvie."

"Well you girls definitely had fun, didn't you?" Matt smiles and waves goodbye.

He holds Sylvie steady and they make their way out of the club and to his truck.

"You really seemed to enjoy dancing up there. I hope you don't regret it in the morning," Matt says as he presses a kiss to her temple.

"It was so much fun, and nobody asked me to marry them just to get American citizenship either!" Sylvie says, laughing. Matt helps her into the truck, and shakes his head and smiles, remembering the time when Gabby had told him about Sylvie deciding to marry some stranger at a bar.

She is definitely the nicest and most selfless person he knows and he loves her so much.

He gets into the truck, and hands Sylvie a bottle of water before starting the engine. "Let's go home and put you to bed."

"You really are the best boyfriend I have ever had," Sylvie says, and kisses his cheek, leans back and drifts off to sleep.

He looks at her for a moment. Life with her is everything he ever wanted, and he is filled with gratitude that he found someone like her to love and to cherish, and then drives them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe, and take care.


End file.
